The After Life of the Party
by chibimalta
Summary: Senior prom was supposed to be special. But there wasn't anything good about it for Deidara until after..........DeiSaso, yaoi.


Ok, I know I'm supposed to be working on other fics, but my friend said this is good and it's too good of an oppertunity to pass up. Also, updates on some of my other fics might not happen for a little while because I need to get the Microsoft Office software somehow.

Summary: Senior prom was supposed to be special. But there wasn't anything good about it for Deidara until after…………DeiSaso, yaoi. Lemons are only good in fanfics, not your soda (or water, for that matter).

For now, the rating will be T, but it will go up because I'm planning a lemon later.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Chiyo would've brought Sasori back to life, cause, as my friend pointed out: Gaara was only in a coma. And then Sasori could kill Sakura.

Deidara's P.O.V. 'til I say otherwise. (enjoy!)

The (After) Life of the Party

Prom Twists

Last year, I missed prom because I had a fever. This year, I wasn't so lucky, and my mom made me go. Something about prom being the "time of your life" and something I shouldn't miss, even if I go alone. To be honest, I could've done without.

Some girl who's supposedly a whore won prom queen. The prom king is some football jock, the queen's latest boyfriend. I could care less about either- in fact, I should've taken up my mom's offer to help me get into the School of Creative and Performing Arts. I hadn't because I didn't want to switch schools in the middle of my high school career.

The only thing my mom was right about when it came to senior prom is that everyone's here. I haven't not seen anyone yet- excluding the shy Sasori Akasuna. I'm assuming he's avoiding the crowds like the genius he is, or he didn't show. The latter would make sense because I heard he was too poor to afford a suit. But that's probably just some crappy rumor.

I hate this after party. They're serving drinks, right in front of the chaperones too, but those chaperones are too drunk to care. It reeks of liquor in here, and it's hard to get just a soda. The bartenders are slightly drunk too, and they keep trying to put alcohol in everything, whether you ask for it or not.

All the students are drunk too, so there's not much to do. If you try to dance, you get kicked off when someone else wants to "show off." If you try to talk to someone, it's hard to understand them because of their slurred words. They had games set up, but they got knocked over. A good number of us- including myself, sadly- have hotel rooms, so I guess I'll take the time to get away from this drunken mess.

I leave the ballroom and head upstairs to the 19th floor of the 30-story hotel. I went to drop my bag in my hotel room earlier, so I have no trouble finding it now. Just as I was about to go in my room, I saw figures through the window of the door to the stairs. Curious, I approached the door and saw a terrible sight.

Some drunken jocks were beating up Sasori Akasuna. At least I had my explanation as to where the red-head was. But he was getting pretty badly injured, and they kept saying mean things to him. I felt bad for him- I mean, he didn't do anything to these jocks, right?

Before I knew what I was doing, I had thrown the door open and was fighting one of the jocks. I took advantage of the nearby stairs and shoved one down, followed by the three others. It wasn't an easy task, but once it was done, I was quite relieved.

I feel eyes on me and hear a gasp. I turn towards Sasori, who's sitting on the floor up against the wall. His eyes are on me, and a shocked expression plasters his face. I slowly move toward him, not wanting to scare him, but wanting to gain his trust so I can go bandage him up.

I could tell he was trying to say something because he kept opening and closing his mouth, but he seemed to have lost his voice, so I told him, "I'm not gonna hurt you on purpose un. It might hurt when I move you, but there's no other way to get you outta here un." I knelt beside him.

"Th-thanks." He said softly, having found his voice.

"It's nothing un." I slipped a hand around his shoulders and the other under his knees. "Up you go un." I picked him up with no effort- he was fairly light for a high school boy.

He clung to my neck as I carried him the short distance to my room, since I didn't know where his was, if he had a room. I had to get a maid to open the door for me so I didn't have to set him down. She then went and got a first-aid kit, assuming I knew what to use. While we waited on the first-aid kit, I helped him get his bloody clothes, excluding his boxers, off. I then used tissues to try to stop the major bleeding.

The maid came back a few minutes later with a first-aid kit and helped me bandage Sasori up. Once that task was complete, she went to go talk with the hotel manager, who could contact the school administrator. I cleaned the counter in the bathroom up, not wanting there to be any blood the maids would have to clean up. Sasori had gone into the main part of the room, his clothes still off since they were bloody and ripped in places.

I walked out of the bathroom, having finished cleaning, and found Sasori sitting on the edge of the sole queen bed. "Do you have a change of clothes un?" I ask.

"No. I should've brought one though- I had a feeling this would happen. Well, not exactly this, but the beating part." He replied.

"Oh. I'm guessing you don't have a room either un."

"No, and I can't go anywhere like this."

"I could lend you my clothes for tomorrow un."

"Um, thanks, I guess." He blushed a little, although I could barely tell since there weren't many lights on.

"It's nothing un. Oh, while I'm at it, do you have a ride home un?"

"Hopefully my grandma will come."

"You don't know un?"

"She tends to go to bed early, so she probably forgot she has to pick me up."

"I can take you home in the morning un."

"Thanks. Why are you being so nice anyways?"

"Because you need help un."

"W-what do you mean b-by that?"

"I mean, you need someone to help you out un." I cross the room and open my bag, pulling out my pillow and a spare blanket.

"W-what're you doing?"

"I'm sleeping on the couch un. I like having my own pillow anyways, so that's why I brought it un." I put my pillow on the couch.

"Y-you don't have to sleep on the couch! I-I will!"

"Sleeping on the couch won't do you any good right now un."

"T-then we'll share the b-bed!"

I turn and stare at him in shock. I never really had been interested in the girls at my school, but I definitely wasn't gay…………well, now I was beginning to second guess that- after all, I have a quite hot red-headed boy in my room, blushing so much his face color almost matches his hair. I did **not** just think that. Crap, I did.

He stares at me, waiting for a response. Part of me wants to agree- the bed beats the couch- but the other part of me wants to stick to the couch so I don't get accused of being gay. He starts to get impatient, not knowing I'm having an internal conflict. Just as he's about to say something again, I reply, "Uh, sure……"

He crawls back on the bed, claiming the right side. I grab my pillow and walk over to the bed. I toss the hotel pillows to the floor, put my pillow down, and hesitantly sit on my side of the bed. He starts staring at me again as I take off my shirt and pants, leaving only my boxers. I'd ask him what the hell, but he must've thought I was a girl up until now, or he's gay and likes me and doesn't want to admit it.

"You're Deidara, right?" He asks suddenly, attempting to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah. I'm a senior un." I reply.

"S-so am I. I-I'm Sasori Akasuna."

"Nice to meet you un." I turn my head to look at him, only to find his face is inches from mine.

"Y-yeah."

"Ok, not to be rude or anything, but why're you so close un?"

"Oh, s-sorry!" He sits back and scoots away.

"What were those guys earlier beating you up for un?"

"I-I think part of it's because I'm p-poor and the other is because I-I'm……….gay." He looks down.

That wasn't a shocker, I pretty much figured out the latter just from how he's been acting. "Oh. Find anybody good un?"

"No. My ex-boyfriends were abusive."

"That sucks un."

"Have you e-ever been in a r-relationship?"

"No. Nobody in this school really appeals to me un."

"Oh." Just with one word, his tone managed to fall, telling me everything I needed to know.

I wanted to cheer him up, but I know pretending to like him will only hurt him in the end. I don't really think there's anything I can really do to make him happy again. After all, he obviously likes me, and I………don't know my feelings towards him, really. All I know is I don't like seeing him upset, his stuttering is incredibly cute, and he honestly looks a bit feminine.

"I-I'll take the c-couch." He declares suddenly, moving to get up.

I grab his wrist. "No, you'll hurt yourself even more un."

He looks back at me, his eyes filled with tears. "I-I'll be f-fine."

Before I know what I'm doing, I advance on him and pull him into a kiss. At first, he's shocked by this- although I'm more shocked than he is- then he hesitantly returns the kiss. He breaks my grip on his wrist, and wraps his arms around my neck, making it hard for me to escape. Even though my mind is screaming at me to stop, my body is moving through my heart's will, and I wrap my arms around his small waist, pulling him closer.

When we finally break for air, he can't help but smile at me. Without hesitation, I return the smile. Then we laid next to each other on the bed, falling into a blissful sleep in each other's embrace.


End file.
